


Morning

by Janie_Rose



Category: The Wandering Inn - pirateaba
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, Mornings in the inn, Peaceful, Quiet, Short Drabbles, Sweet, mentions of alcohol and alcohol use, pairing is already together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_Rose/pseuds/Janie_Rose
Summary: He stayed there for a while, fiddling a lock of her hair back and forth between his fingers.--An account of two mornings at the Inn and one at night.
Relationships: Erin Solstice/Relc Grasstongue
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stayed there for a while, fiddling a lock of her hair back and forth between his fingers.

Birdsong flitted through the window. The sky was overcast but the light was bright. The dead gods or whoever must have thought it funny to have the rays hit Relc square in the eyes. He groaned and rolled over.

Relc savored the last vestiges of sleep before he had to get up for work. He drew the short end of the stick and had morning patrol that day.

The bed shifted as he moved to get up. Relc heard a whine from under the bundle of blankets next to him. He peeked over.

Blurry, annoyed eyes pointedly glared at him. Relc laughed.

Erin had had another party in the Inn last night, so they had both gone to sleep pretty late. He remembered dragging her drunk form up the stairs. Relc noted that he distinctly heard her rambling about how the party would never stop and that she wasn’t bashed at all.

He looked at her haggard state and snorted.

So much for [Alcohol Immunity].

Relc grabbed his trousers from the floor. After pants were done, he pulled his work tunic over his head. He looked around for his spear. After checking his armor and other gear, he was ready to go.

“Hey!” he whispered.

Dazedly, Erin opened her eyes.

“See you!” Relc gave a little wave.

Half asleep, she reached for him from under the covers. He looked at her in curiosity.

She tugged at his arm, making him lean down. Relc blushed as he realized what she wanted.

Erin leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. It made a small popping noise. An odd heat erupted in his stomach.

All of a sudden, he didn't want to leave.

Her head slipped back under the covers.

“-’s breakfast in the kitchen.” she mumbled.

He watched as her breathing deepened and eventually evened out.

Relc kneeled down next to the bed and put his head next to her. The sunlight filtered into the quiet room, lengthening shadows in the white light.

He stayed there for a while, fiddling a lock of her hair back and forth between his fingers. He knew that she probably wasn’t in the mood but that was okay. Sometimes, he liked to wake up early just so he could stay with her a little longer.


	2. Groggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She dozed off and sunk back into the soft embrace of slumberland.

The sky was a light blue, clear with a few wisps of white clouds. The last signs of the night were quickly fading as the sun rose. The first rays of the morning light broke through the blinds and lit up their sleepy room. Erin, who had been an early riser ever since she came to this world, sighed contentedly as she continued to snooze.

Then, she felt a shift in the bed as the drake next to her stirred.

Relc had been cursed with a series of morning patrol shifts this past week, which meant that he had to wake up even earlier than the crack of dawn. Which, in turn, meant that poor Erin was awoken too.

But never for too long. In the moments between when the sun touched the earth and the world roused, there was peace. Even the usually rowdy Relc was quiet.

She dozed off and sunk back into the soft embrace of slumberland. Erin was looking forward to returning to her dream about her and one of her ant sons, Gary, making a Maughin-sized cheesecake.

“Hey Erin,” Relc said in a soft voice.

So much for that dream.

She pouted.

“I’m leaving now.” She could hear the grin in his voice.

She grumbled and grasped out for his hand. She flailed her arm around a little before he grabbed it.

Half-asleep, she smiled in victory and rolled away from him, taking his hand with her. He stumbled a little over the bed.

“Erin?”

She smirked, satisfied that Relc’s hand was tucked into her chest. He shifted a little to get into a more comfortable position.

Relc propped up his head with his free hand and sighed.

“You’re going to make me late, you know.” He said in fake annoyance.

She made a noise of contentment and wriggled around a little, showing that his hand was still firmly gripped in her’s.

Relc lingered for a bit in thought. Then he shifted closer, lip on her ear.

“You know, if you want to…” Relc suggested.

Erin scrunched her face up.

“Then you’ll definitely be late.”

She felt him grin against her ear.

Erin let go of his hand and Relc moved away in triumph. Yeah, she may have seemed ditzy at times but Erin didn’t like being outsmarted. She rolled over and cracked an eye open. Erin watched him as he fastened the buckles on his gauntlets.

“You wake up too early.” she griped.

Relc laughed.


	3. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was so dumb sometimes, but also sweet.

Erin was pulling up her shirt when Relc walked into the room.

Usually he would have said something coy, but today Relc just treaded irately to a drawer in the corner of the room.

Erin frowned.

They had had an argument earlier that day.

It might have happened because of the recent lack of sleep, or they ate something bad, who knows.

Okay, it was definitely because of the lack of sleep.

Relc had had morning patrol. And Erin, who usually slept in a little later, had decided to wake up earlier that day so that she could make some breakfast for him before he left.

It was cute. And she could tell that it had made him happy.

Relc had polished off his plate as usual and was about to leave when Zevera walked in.

And that’s when the trouble started.

It was a stupid fight, really. Basically, it went like this. Erin had felt duped and tired at the time. And for her, that was a bad combination. She was largely just annoyed that he was waking them up so damn early. And when Zevara walked in, the hours did **not** line up.

At first, he gave some inane excuses.

“Oh I just like to take a walk before work sometimes.”

“I like looking at the market. The prices are the best in the morning.”

“Uhh I was looking for a gift for you?”

When Relc had tried to pass off some pebbles from his pockets as the gift, she had snapped.

And they haven’t spoken since.

Erin watched him swish his tail heatedly, looking for his night clothes.

When they first started seeing each other, Relc had only had one change of clothes stored for when he stayed over.

Now he had a whole drawer to himself, mostly due to the amount of gear his guard uniform required.

Things between them were getting more domestic lately, and in more ways than one.

They lied on the bed, both faced away from each other.

She was still a little peeved but also discontent.

Erin had realized earlier that day why he was getting up so early.

Maybe it was because of his recent schedule change or due to all the business the inn was getting, but him and Erin just didn’t spend as much time together as before.

And although Relc was very affectionate, he had a hard time actually _talking_ about his feelings. Man of action and all that.

When she put that together with all the cuddling and whatnot that happened in the mornings, it was a no-brainer to her.

And that’s when the guilt set in.

He was so dumb sometimes, but also sweet.

Erin looked hard at the scales on his back, willing him to turn around. She gave up.

She lightly pulled on his neck spines.

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry that I snapped at you.”

“...”

“Are you still mad at me?”

Relc didn’t say anything. She couldn’t see his face from her point of view.

He turned his head over his shoulder and curled the corner of his mouth. That made her a little anxious.

But then Relc grabbed her hand that was tugging at him and tucked it under his arm, pulling the same move she did the other day.

She was pulled closer until she was flush against him, her face level with the back of his shoulders. After the initial surprise, Erin felt a little annoyed but also a little happy.

They were both quiet for a while.

It felt like they were done for the night until Erin spoke up.

“I hate it when we fight.” she said.

Relc turned his head a little.

“Me too.” He replied.

It was peaceful, until Erin piped up again.

“I didn’t know you liked being the little spoon.”

He wrinkled his brow muscles, “Little spoon?”

“You know, like spooning?”

He didn’t reply.

“Like when you stack a spoon on top of each other.”

“Oh.”

He paused.

“You know, you have names for everything.” Relc groused. Erin smiled into his shoulder.

“Well, _you_ could have just told me that you wanted to spend time together.”

She felt him stiffen a little. His tail twitching against her ankle.

Erin scooted up and kissed him on the nape of his neck.

“Good night.” she whispered. She felt goosebumps form along his spine.

She snuggled back into place, arm around his side.

“...Night.”

It was interesting. Erin could only see the side of his cheek but she never knew that drakes could turn that red.

She smiled, happy that she won this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's finished!! The last chapter has some tonal shift from the others but I hoped it worked out fine. It is also a little longer due to this. It was really fun to write this! I definitely have other fics in the works, and not just for this pairing. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this piece!


End file.
